Hawak Kamay
by shad0wcast
Summary: a kurenaixkakashi fic...hope ya like it...


Hawak Kamay

A/N: this is actually a pinoy-language fanfic kaya mga noypi diyan, para sa inyo to! Nga pala, base sa title, inspired to sa kanta ni Yeng Constantino ng PDA…pero medyo kabaligtaran ang message ng fanfic na ito kesa sa message ng kanta pero sana magustuhan niyo parin 'to! Alabshu! Medyo adik-adikan din kasi ako sa mga tragic na ending…kakasawa na kasi ang happy ending theme…ginawa ko to para maiba naman, di ba?!

This is another one of my tragedy works…hope you'll enjoy!!

Bago ko rin makalimutan, ito po ay isang KakashiXKurenai fanfic…please R&R!!! tENkyU!!

Isang hapon sa may parke ng bayan ng Konoha, ang hangin ay umihip ng marahan at nagbigay ng malamig na yakap sa mga taong nagpapalipas ng oras. Malapit na naman ang tag-lamig. Ang mga dahon ay unti-unti nang nalalaglag mula sa mga sanga ng matatayog na puno na nakahelera sa gilid ng parke.

Huminga siya ng malalim at itinakip ang mga kamay sa mukha. Ang mga huni ng ibon na lumilipad patimog ay umalingawngaw sa kalangitan. Ang mga kalsada ay unti-unti nang nagiging payak at ang mga tao ay umuuwi na sa kanilang mga tahanan upang makapag painit para sa isa na namang malamig na gabi.

Itinuon niya ang kanyang mga mapupula at nakakabighaning mga mata sa palubog na magiting na araw matapos ang kanyang pag-ikot sa mundo at pagbibigay init. Hinigpaitan niya ang pagkakabigkis ng kanyang balabal at damit panlamig. 'Gabi na naman. Isa na namang gabi ng pag-iisa…' pabulong niyang sinabi sa kanyang sarili. Halos wala siya sa sarili niya noong panahong iyon kaya hindi niya namalayan ang paglapit ng isang tao.

'Bat mag-isa ka diyan?' malambing nitong sinabi. Tumingala siya mula sa pagkakayuko at nakita ang isang matipunong lalaki na nakangiti sa kanya. Napangiti rin siya sa kanya at inaya siyang umupo sa tabi.

'Ang lalim naman niyang iniisip mo. San ka na kaya nakarating?' pabiro niyang sinabi sa babaeng kanyang katabi. Umiling ang babae at ngumiti. 'Wala lang. Nagmumuni-muni lang ako dito.' Ang sagot niya. 'Maaari ko bang malaman kung ano yon? Yun ay kung ayos lang sa'yo. Di naman kita pinipilit.' Sagot ng lalaki.

'Naranasan mo na bang…' sinabi ng babae ngunit hindi niya tinuloy. Sa halip, umurong siya palayo ng kaunti sa katabi. Makisig, malakas, matalino, mabait, masaya kasama at maalalahanin. Halos nasa kanya na ang lahat. Ilang taon na rin silang magkatrabaho at naging matalik narin silang magkaibigan at unti-unti, natutuhan na rin niyang mahalin ang taong ito. Yun nga lang, hindi niya alam. Walang nakakaalam sa bagay na ito, maging ang pinaka matalik niyang kaibigan na si Anko, walang kaalam-alam. Ito ang isa sa kanyang pinakatatagong sikreto.

'…mabigo?" itinuloy niya matapos ang mahabang katahimikan. 'Mabigo? Ah…oo pero sang partikular na bagay?' tinanong ng lalaki. 'Sa lahat…lalo na sa puso…' pabulong niyang sinabi. 'Saan ulit? Sa lahat?' sinigurado ng lalaki. Tumango ng dahan-dahan ang babae. "Oo. Sa lahat.'

'Maraming beses na akong nabigo. Mula pa sa pagkabata ko hanggang ngayon, nabibigo ako. Noong namatay ang pinakamatalik kong kaibigan, nabigo ako na protektahan ang mga mahal ko sa buhay. Nang minsan na umatake si Itachi dito at hindi ko siya napigilan, nabigo ako sa tungkulin ko bilang isang jounin ng Konoha. Kung nahuli ko lang sana siya, hindi mapapahamak ang estudyante ko.' Sinabi niya ng may mababa at malungkot na tono sa kanyang boses.

'Pero,' sinabi niyang muli sabay hawak sa kamay ng babaeng katabi niya. 'alam ko namang naririyan lang kayo sa tabi ko para damayan ako. Alam ko na naririyan ka lang. At 'yon ang nagpapatatag sa akin. Kung hindi dahil sa 'yo malamang ay hindi ko mararanasan ang saya ng buhay na nararanasan ko ngayon. Salamat at naging mabuti kang kaibigan sa akin. Salamat talaga, kaibigan.'

May kaunting kurot at sakit na umusbong sa kanyang puso. Ngumiti siya sa kanya at inilayo ang mga kamay mula sa dampi ng sa lalaking tinatangi niya. Kung gayon ay hanggang kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin niya sa kanya. Muli ay umihip na naman ang malamig na hangin na tila ay nakikidalmahati sa kanya sa mga panahong ito. Tulad niya, marami na rin siyang kabiguang naranasan sa kanyang buhay ngunit para sa kanya, ito na yata ang pinakamasakit na kabiguan na dumating sa kanyang buhay. Matapos ang ilang saglit ng katahimikan, tumayo ang babae sa kanyang pagkakaupo at nagpaalam. Ngunit hindi tulad ng dati na may ngiti sa kanyang mga mukha at kasiyahan sa kanyang mga mata. Ngayon, ito ay puno ng kalungkutan at sakit.

Pagkauwi, dumeretso siya kaagad sa kanayang kwarto at humiga sa kanayng kama. Unti-unti ay isa-isa nang pumatak ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata habang nakatingin sa langit na puno ng mga kumukuti-kutitap na mala diyamanteng mga bituin.

'Ganito pala kasakit kapag hanggang kaibigan lang ang turing sa iyo ng taong tinatangi mo ng buong buhay.' Sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili habang hinawakan niya ang kamay niyang hinawakan kamakailan ng lalaking iniibig niya.

'Sana ay hindi nalang ganito ang nangyari at naririto ka sa aking tabi nagyon habang tayo ay magka-…'

Hinigpitan niya lalo ang pagkakadampi sa sariling kamay at bumuhos ang ang mga luha ng walang pakundangan.

'…hawak kamay.'

Wakas


End file.
